True Love in the Castle
by Voldemort of Mordor
Summary: Hermione and Harry's feeling about eachother show up and some issues are faced.
1. True Love's Beginning

Early in the morning, Harry woke up from a long, pleasant sleep. "Well, today must be the day I tell her," said Harry to himself. He got out of bed and got dressed. He let out a great yawn, then went into the Common Room to hang out. He took out Quidditch Through the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp, and began reading. He had already read the book cover to cover, upside down, and backwards three-hundred times, but he always took it out to make him look "cool". Several people passed including Ron and Seamus, but he ignored them as they went through the portrait hole.  
He put down the book when he heard soft, lovely footsteps. "Good morning Harry," said Hermione, "There was something you were going to tell me last night. Now what time is it?"  
"Well it's 8:30. And about that thing," said Harry.  
"8:30?" yelled Hermione, "We should be eating now!" They ran past the portrait of the fat lady, and through the various halls of Hogwarts. Harry noticed that as they ran, their hands met, and clasped. Little did Harry know that Hermione enjoyed just as much as he did.  
They came upon the great hall, and saw everyone eating. There were only two seats left next to Ron and Collin Creevy.  
"So what were you going to tell me?" asked Hermione. Harry suddenly turned blank for a moment, then said, "Well," Harry was interrupted by Ron who turned around and rudely said, "You have feelings for her. I know it. And you just ignore me when I talk about it."  
Hermione didn't look too surprised. "Actually, I was going to tell you that very thing this morning," she paused, "Ron isn't lying. Right?"  
"No, he's not. I truly love you," said Harry.  
Ron rolled his eyes, and turned around out of earshot. Hermione said, "I feel the same way about you."  
She opened her mouth to talk, but Harry put his hand over her mouth. "Shh," he said, then kissed her on her cheek. 


	2. A Little Problem Called Ron

Ron turned around. He was angry and jealous at the same time. He just couldn't take it. He punched Harry in the face, and ran out of the Great Hall. Harry also noticed Draco, Crabbe, Goyle get up at the same time and follow Ron.  
"Uh-oh," said Harry, "Either Ron is getting teased because I'm not protecting him or Draco is trying to get Ron on his side." He got up.  
"Where are you going?," asked Hermione as she too got up.  
"I'm going to spy on Ron and Draco. Come with me," Harry replied.  
They exited the Great Hall, and went up to the Gryffindor common room. "Harry, get your invisibility cloak," said Hermione.  
Harry ran up to his dorm, and got the silky, strange looking cloak. He and Harry put it on. "Stay quiet," said Hermione.  
The two walked back to the place where Ron left the Great Hall, and went further. Suddenly, they recognized it as the path to the Slytherin common room. "Uh oh," Harry whispered, "I think they took him to their common room."  
Harry and Hermione slightly remembered the path, and stuck to it. "Wait," said Hermione, "The password must have changed." But they didn't need to worry, because right in front of them were Ron, Draco, and his cronies. They stood in front of the bare, damp stone wall that led to Slytherin. "So, Weasley, have you made up your mind?," asked Draco. Draco was holding Ron by his collar, in his face. "Well, fine. For fifty galleons I'll do it," replied a frowning Ron. Harry couldn't take it anymore. He leaped out from under the cloak. He jumped on top of Draco who let go of Ron. "Stay the hell away from my friend you bloody fool," exclaimed Harry. Draco took out his wand, and pointed it at Harry. "Cruci...," he started, but out of no where, Professor McGonagal came. "Five hundred points from Slytherin for trying to use an unforgivable curse!," she yelled, "And possible expulsion." She turned to Harry, "You're okay, right?," she asked. "Yes Professor," he replied. McGonagal took Malfoy by the ear, and ran through the corridor. Crabbe and Goyle followed them. "Thank you for saving me," said Ron. "That's what friends do," replied Harry. 


	3. Two Pairs Beat One and a Half

"Thank you so much," said Ron. He was clearly shocked about what he was about to do. Harry put out his hand.  
"Friends?," Harry asked. Ron clasped Harry's hand.  
"Friends," Ron replied. Hermione came out from under the invisibility cloak. She embraced Ron. Ron's jealousy left him as he was doing what he really wanted to do.  
The day passed by until dinner when Dumbledore had an important announcement. "One of us in this very room has committed a crime in Wizarding." Everyone turned to look at Harry. "A boy whose name will remain anonymous until soon tried to put the Cruciatus Curse on a fellow student. One of our administrators luckily caught this and saved the victim. The administrator took five hundred points from that house, but I triple it to one thousand, five hundred points from Slytherin!"  
Everyone turned away from Harry. Now everyone was looking at the Slytherin Table. Dumbledore continued speaking, "I would like to call up the vagrant who did this crime. Show yourself!"  
No one stood up. "Fine," said Dumbledore, "I will call upon the victim to tell us who is in trouble."  
Harry stood up. Everyone gasped. "It was Draco Malfoy, sir," he said, "He tried to maim me." Everyone looked at Malfoy.  
Malfoy's face turned pale. "Stand, young sir," said Dumbledore, "Don't fear. We will not put you in Azkaban." Everyone laughed. Hesitantly, Malfoy stood up. "You're father will not be happy when he hears about your expulsion," said Dumbledore, "Pack your things."  
The dinner was quite chatty except at the Slytherin table that night. Harry, Hermione, and Ron talked and laughed as they ate.  
The dinner came to an end eventually. All the Gryfindors went to the common room and talked. Harry went to his dorm to go to sleep when Hermione came in. "Now I can do what I wanted to do since I met you," Hermione said. Then she went up to him and kissed him on his lips. They made-out for half a minute when Ron walked in.  
"Oh, sorry Ron," said Hermione. Ron didn't seem to care.  
"It's okay. I'm with Parvati," he replied happily. Through the door came Parvati who gave Ron a huge French kiss. 


End file.
